


Here's My Number (Yata Misaki Drabble)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: The super-single Yata suddenly gets flirted up in the bar HOMRA.Drabble, Yata getting flirted with.





	Here's My Number (Yata Misaki Drabble)

“Man, this sucks. I can’t even drink with ya guys cause I’m underage...”

“Don’t worry, Yata. Ya only got a year left.”

The unruly vanguard sighed as he lifted his glass to his lips, taking a drink of his mocktail, which he figured might as well just be fruit juice. He spun around his seat, looking around the incredibly full bar. He was glad that Izumo was getting so much business, but still, did there have to be so many smokers? He was practically choking on the hazy grey smoke.

In no more than a minute of surveying the room, he caught sight of a girl, a pretty girl, making her way over to him, a smile present on her lips as she pushed threw the crowds of people. 

The guys must’ve seen as well, because Yata felt a gentle jab to his side from Rikio, and turned his blushing face to look at the blonde. 

“Woahhhh, Yata~”

“She’s a looker, ain’t she?”

“Don’t screw it up; ya might actually get a girl of yer own~”

Yata felt his blush intensify as watched the girl sit in the free seat beside him. He turned to her, swallowing back his nerves and watched as she ordered a dry martini. Izumo gave Yata a knowing glance and small smile before going to fulfill her order. With a flip of her dark hair, the girl turned to him, leaning her elbow on the counter top.

“Hi~”

“H-Hi.”

“Do you have a name, cutie?”

“Yeah, it’s Yata.”

“I like it~ I’m Aya.”

The girl walked her fingertips up Yata’s forearm, going up his bicep to his shoulder, speaking as she did so, her eyes on him.

“So, are you here with friends, or a girl, or are you alone?~”

“I-I’m here with some friends, all guys.”

Was this girl seriously flirting with him? Maybe she couldn’t see well, or this was some prank the guys had set up. He never imagined a girl approaching him like this, let alone at all.

“Really? So does that mean you’re single?~”

“A-As single as it gets.”

The clansman cracked a smile to the girl, his stomach twisting in knots as his face gradually got more and more flushed. He glanced away from her to catch the breath that he just noticed he had been holding and took a sip of his drink, cooling him down only slightly before he looked back at the girl.

“Well aren’t I lucky that such a good-looking man is available, not mention really nice. I’d love to talk to you some more, but it’s getting kind of late.”

She took a napkin that was nearby and pulled a pen from her purse, and began to write down something on the corner, before handing it to him with sweet smile.

“Call me tomorrow, would you, Yata?~”

She stood from her seat beside him and gave him a small peck on his cheek, causing his face to erupt into the red blush he had been trying so hard to hold back. When she pulled away, she gave him a smile before heading for her group of friends, looking back and giving him a small wave before leaving the building.

Yata felt himself exhale, and he looked down at the napkin in his hand to see her name and number written in scrawling handwriting. He turned to his fellow HOMRA members, thus starting the on stream of comments.

“Hoooo shit, dude!”

“She was totally diggin’ on ya!”

“Don’t fuck it up with her, Yata~”

In response to their comments, Yata took Rikio’s scotch on the rocks and chugged it down. He needed it after that ordeal.


End file.
